Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pet amusement device, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pet amusement device with a scratching pad, an interior ball, and a perimeter ball track.
Description of the Related Art
Pets, particularly cats, enjoy batting balls about. Pet amusement devices proving a contained area in which a ball or other toy may be batted, such as a continuous track or a chamber, are particularly desirable.
Furthermore, it is well known that animals such as cats have a natural instinct that requires them to scratch or claw objects. Because of this, oftentimes, furniture and other household objects are damaged and destroyed despite training the cats.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a pet amusement device that combines a ball or other toy in a continuous track, a ball or other toy in a chamber, and a scratching pad.